Les guirlandes ne sont pas toujours éclairées
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Ceci est un calendrier de l'avent. Denki Kaminari un peu curieux de nature va mettre son nez dans une drôle d'histoire. Il ne sait pas encore dans quoi il est tombé. Comment une simple écharpe pouvait être si importante?
1. Arbrisseau

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Il s'agit, comme le dit le résumé d'un calendrier de l'avant. Le couple m'a été soufflé par ma Honey. J'espère que tu liras ces aventures avec autant de plaisir que moi j'ai à les écrire. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Avant de vous laisser, je vois préviens qu'il y aura non seulement du Yaoi, mais du yuri.

* * *

Le froid, il y a en a qui aime ça. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Denki Kaminari. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés qui se cachait derrière son épaisse écharpe. Les seuls à ne pas trop souffrir de la morsure du froid semblaient être à nouveau ceux qui détachait du lot. Il y avait Shoto toujours le même. Izuku avait un bonnet avec les couleurs d'All Might, mais c'était Izuku, on se demandait parfois ce qu'il n'avait pas de ce héros. Bonne question. Il ne voulait pas aller vérifier à nouveau. Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Comme essayer de comprendre ses cours.

Il lâcha un soupir, remerciant les cours chiants de Momo pour l'aider. Il n'était pas le seul à bénéficier de ce tuteur extraordinaire. Il y avait aussi Mina, Mineta qui tentait toujours de la mater pour un oui ou un non et autre élève. Le français. Il était ami avec Midoriya, aka le futur numéro un. Enfin, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir ça. Il y avait Bakugo, intelligent, mais brutal. Il se demandait comment Eijiro pouvait supporter ce gars. D'ailleurs, il était passé à côté du bond caché derrière son écharpe. Il portait, lui aussi une écharpe bleu foncé. Il y avait des drôle de motifs. Il soulevait un sourcil. Il s'approchait de Tenya pour lui demander de quoi, il s'agissait.

« Tenya, j'ai une question.  
\- Vas-y je t'en prie, c'est mon devoir de délégué de classe d'aider un de mes camarades. »

Denki sentit la sueur couler dans son cou. Il savait que la réponse de Tenya serait à son image… Particulière. Il regrettait presque d'être allé vers lui. Mais il n'osait pas déranger Momo en pleine discussion avec Kyoka. Il respira à fond. Il ne devait pas reculer.

« Tu ne saurais pas c'est quel motif sur l'écarpe de Bakugo.  
\- Il porte une écharpe ? Je ne l'avais pas vu, ça mérite qu'on creuse un peu ça. Je vais aller vérifier, je reviens. »

Il pouvait entendre le bruit de moteur caractéristique de l'enclenchement de l'alter du délégué. Il était trop tard pour regretter. Le jeune homme avançait avec un sourire. Leur dernière année était décisive. Il donnerait tout pour se faire remarquer et devenir la prochaine figure de proue d'une agence de héros. Ne plus être un stagiaire, mais un vrai héros. En plus de ça, il maîtrisait bien son alter. Si bien que les rares fois où il était dans sa phase cerveau zéro était presque nulle. Il était tellement content pour ses progrès qu'il faillit percuter Tenya qui fonçait sur lui.

« Ce sont des Arbrisseaux. Des petits sapin, sûrement un cadeau de sa mère. J'ai déjà vu sa mère et c'est la même que lui…  
-Alors son père.  
-Oui. Merci Délégué. »

Il avait vu remonter ses lunettes, il devait être fier d'avoir trouvé la réponse. Denki sourit au garçon. Il se demandait pourquoi Bakugo portait ce genre de choses, il ne semblait pas particulièrement souffrir de la température...


	2. Balade

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Voici la suite. Pour une fois, j'ai des chapitres d'avance. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Vint la fin des cours, Denki Kaminari s'étira. La fatigue venant lui rappeler douloureusement à lui. Il grimaçait. Il n' y avait pas à dire ce n'était pas de tout repos d'être héros. Celui qui disait que c'était un boulot facile, il n'avait pas un Erased Head fou comme enseignant, ou des fous furieux qui se disputait pour être numéro un. Enfin, Ils se disputaient… C'était surtout Bakugo qui hurlait. Izuku, trop gentil se contentait de sourire et de lui dire d'une voix ferme qu'il avait tord. Le genre de phrase qui faisait plaisir à sa groupie numéro un, Uraraka Ochako. Il se demandait comment il ne voyait pas l'admiration sans borne que lui vouait la jeune fille. Trop innocent peut-être. Dans un geste pour le retenir, Eijiro avait tiré son écharpe. Il n'avait jamais vu ce garçon se tourner aussi vite vers son ami. Il avait fusillé du regard l'autre.

« Tête d'épine, si tu tires encore plus, je te transforme pour bouffe pour chien… »

Un silence se fit autour d'eux. Katsuki Bakugo reprit l'étoffe avant de la remettre autour de son cou. Il défia du regard les curieux de dire quoique ce soit. Même les plus téméraires ne voulait pas s'y risquer. Il s'était peut-être calmé sur certains points, mais il ne fallait pas le contrarier sous peine d'être plus qu'un tas de cendre juste bon pour faire pousser des fleurs. N'écoutant que son courage, l'apprenti héros aux cheveux blonds avait suivi de près l'apprenti héros explosif. Il avait pris le métro, celui qui allait dans cette petite ville de campagne d'où il venait. Il était rassuré sur le coup. Cette balade dehors lui faisait un bien fou. Il remerciait silencieusement Bakugo.

C'est quand il finit sa douche qu'il se rendait compte d'une chose. Ils étaient en internat ! Pourquoi Bakugo rentrait chez lui comme ça ? Il ne semblait pas particulièrement attaché à sa famille et sa mère… La maman de Bakugo était toujours en pleine forme… Si crier de tout la puissance de ses poumons faisaient partie des critères d'aller bien, évidemment. Et il n'avait pas le temps d'aller vérifier la chambre de son camarade de classe. Le couvre-feu était si proche. Et se faire choper par un surveillant était un coup sûr pour faire baisser ses notes déjà pas très bonnes…

Il s'allongeait sur le lit, un soupir filtrant à travers ses lèvres. Le comportement de ce garçon l'intriguait. Depuis un bon moment. Il connaissait bien son côté volcanique, près à bondir sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait aussi vu son côté intelligent lors de missions factices que faisaient les enseignants pour les confronter au terrain à leur façon. Il avait vu brièvement, presque trop brièvement le côté tendre du garçon. Lors d'un sauvetage, il l'avait remercié, sa voix était grave, mais pourtant, il n'avait senti aucune agressivité dans celle-ci. Il avait frissonné. Purement et simplement.

Mineta lui avait donné un de ces vieux magazines pour se distraire, mais ces filles, imprimées sur papier, étaient si fades. Il ne comprenait pas l'obsession de ce garçon. Ce n'était pas comme si Momo ne l'avait pas envoyé quelques fois rejoindre les étoiles. Il avait une autre obsession, une curiosité débordante envers Bakugo Katsuki et son écharpe.


	3. Candélabre

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: L'amitié, c'est beau.

* * *

C'est en courant que Denki Kaminari arrivait le lendemain à Yuhei. Il vit Izuku entouré de ses amis. Tsuyu le taquinant, Tenya faisait des mouvements dignes d'un robot de fiction, Yuuga dire des choses sensées et Ochako sourire. Bref le brouhaha habituel autour d'eux. Bakugo était dans son coin, Eijiro parlait vivement à son ami qui faisait la tête. Il portait toujours autour de son cou l'écharpe. Il ne l'enlevait pas, le prof a essayé de lui faire retirer. Résultat des courses, il avait détruit la moitié du bâtiment dans lequel on était. C'est grâce à nos cours qu'aucun de nous a été blessé.

« Bakugo tu pourrais te calmer. Tu sais que ça joue contre toi ce fichu caractère.

\- Rien à foutre, laissez-moi porter ce machin et ne faites pas d'histoire. Je resterai calme. Je serai même gentil avec le nerd si vous voulez. »

Connaissant la rivalité forte entre ces deux-là, la classe avait laissé échapper un soupir, et même lui avait été surpris. Cet accessoire était important pour lui. Lors de la pause déjeunée, Denki s'est approché de Eijiro, toujours aux côtés de Bakugo. L'apprenti héros aux cheveux blonds était un bon ami de l'autre garçon. En plus de ça, il avait une excuse toute trouvée pour excuser sa présence auprès de Bakugo qui défendait son territoire comme un chien enragé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là débile de pile ?

\- Denki est notre ami Bakugo, laisse-le venir.

\- Comme si ça le préoccupait quand il est avec l'autre obsédé, le glaçon, fan service et l'autre emo ? »

Le garçon a l'alter explosif grogna et poussa un peu son plateau pour lui laisser une place.

« Comment va Kyoka d'ailleurs ? Toujours des vues sur elle ?

\- Eijiro, tu agis comme Mina, je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou non…

\- Tu insinues que moi, Red Riot, j'agis comme la pire des commères. Je suis blessé dans mon amour-propre, Bakugo défends-moi ! »

L'autre garçon fixait la commère d'un de ces regards qui tue. Il avait beau ne pas être visé. Denki avait ravalé sa salive. Effrayant, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le définir en ce moment.

« Si vous continuez à piailler comme des poules, je me barre, et c'est non égociable. »

Les mots de Bakugo étaient clairs. Il voulait manger en silence. Eijiro et lui s'était regardé. Décidant de se parler après. Si une personne devait être au courant de ce qui passait avec Balugo, c'était lui. Si bien que Mina disait souvent qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ce qui était faux, Denki ne voyait spécialement Bakugo avec une personne. À part peut-être Deku… Mais avec lui, ça serait comme fabriquer un candélabre avec des fils barbelés.

Après le repas, lui et Eijiro s'étaient assis sous un arbre.

« Alors tu sais pourquoi il porte cette écharpe.

\- Non, je ne sais rien. J'ai tenté plusieurs approches sans grand succès. Je remercie mon alter de m'avoir protégé. Hier il était particulièrement en colère. Un peu comme le jour où il a gagné en première année. Si tu t'en souviens.

-Personne ne peut oublier ça. On a été obligé de l'attacher. »

Il saluait son ami après avoir parlé de diverses choses. Reparler avec Eijiro lui avait fait plaisir. Il avait presque oublié son ami en se concentrant sur ses études et mystère Bakugo.


	4. Détente

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Le soir est toujours un moment de détente dans l'internat. Certaines personnes se ressemblaient autour d'une table pour manger ou rire de bêtises. Denki Kaminari était dans un groupe qui rigolait. Il peinait, lui aussi de hurler de rire. Ce n'était pas le bon plan. Mineta avait invité Eijiro, le garçon avait accepté avec enthousiasme l'invitation du garçon. Il était en train de rire avec ce dernier derrière un magazine cochon. Ils avaient de la chance que Momo était toujours dans la chambre. En vérité, il y avait aucune fille dans la pièce. Que des garçons bourrés d'hormones dans une petite chambre. Il plaignait Hanta qui allait ramasser après lui.

Venait le moment de se dire les vérités. Mineta avait toujours des vues sur Momo. Ce qui avait fait rire les autre. Hanta lui avait des vues sur Ochako. Eijiro avait un faible pour personne en particulier, il s'était dit ouvert à toute aventure intime. Il était donc pansexuel, si on m'avait dit ça… Et c'était son tour. Il respira à fond. Il ne devait pas commettre d'impair. Surtout en connaissant le côté pie bavarde d'Eijiro.

« Je ne sais pas sur qui je flashe. Mais Bakugo m'intrigue en ce moment…  
\- A cause de son écharpe.  
\- Entre autres Eijiro.  
\- Faudra qu'on demande à Izuku ce qu'il en sait d'après ce que je sais, ils se connaissent depuis tout petits. »

L'apprenti héros blond n'avait pas très envie de poser la question à Izuku, il était si entouré que ça ferait très vite le tour de l'école. Sa curiosité pourrait lui faire subir la colère de Bakugo. Et il n'en avait aucune envie. Même si avec son dôme électrique, il pouvait le stopper quelques secondes. Ça ne serait jamais assez pour le semer. Ne jamais sous-estimer un Bakugo énervé.

« Oui, mais je vais entendre qu'il soit seul.  
\- Bonne merde mon pote, il a toujours ses chiens de garde, dont la future amoureuse de Hanta. »

Un coussin vola dans la figure de son ami. Derrière ce dernier un ruban adhésif. Typique de Hanta ce genre d'attaque.

« Hey, je n'ai rien dit de mal.  
\- Tais-toi Eijiro, Juste tais-toi. »

Le garçon fit la moue et ne parla plus de la soirée. C'est en silence qu'ils retournaient tous à leurs chambres. Dès qu'il toucha le matelas de son lit, il eu très envie de dormir. Il enfila plus vite de l'éclair son short pour dormir. Même si ça l'embêtait, il irait voir Izuku. Ce garçon est une vraie crème. Un ange descendu du ciel. Il l'aimait bien, mais n'était pas un de ses amis proches. C'est à peine s'ils se saluaient le matin. Il demandait pas à faire partie de sa bande, il aimait bien son rôle de camarade provisoire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être contaminé par la maladie des aficionados du numéro un. Il rêva cette nuit-là. Un drôle de songe qui lui laissait que le goût amer d'un baiser. Frustré, il s'était même lavé à l'eau froide le lendemain.


	5. Elégance

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Salut, je sous-entends certains couples. Je suis vilaine.

* * *

Denki Kaminari avait un but, ce matin, il s'était levé tôt. Il avait même manqué de faire valser son réveil à travers la fenêtre. Heureusement que les yeux fermés, il visait assez mal. Il s'était habillé rapidement. Il se disait qu'à force de faire tout le plus vite, il serait plus à l'image de son alter, électrifiant. Il plaquait sa mèche blonde. Il n'était pas le garçon le plus élégant de la classe. Mais il était assez classe n'empêche. Rassuré par l'image que lui avait renvoyé son reflet, il avait couru pour rejoindre Izuku et ses amis. Ou sa garde rapprochée comme le disait Handa.

« Hey Midoriya ! »

La tête du garçon se tournait vers lui, un peu surpris. C'est vrai qu'il était rare que Denki arrive dans les premiers à l'école. Au moins, il pourrait en savoir plus avant d'être interrompu par le principal concerné. Il parlait souvent de façon assez méchante à Deku. Dans sa bouche, son pseudo de héros sonnait péjoratif. Bien qu'il ignorait ce que ça voulait dire ce mot. Il avait sûrement entendu dans les cours de Momo. Ça devait être ça.

« Kaminari, c'est rare que je te vois à cette heure. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
\- Oui. »

Ses amis s'étaient approchés de lui. Le bond au povoir électrique ravala sa salive, puis il entendit un petit rire, c'était Midoriya qui se marrait. Il ne voyait pas ce qui était drôle, mais soit.

« Les amis, ce n'est pas Bakugo, il n'y a pas plus gentil comme garçon. Rapellez-vous de son combat contre la fille ronce en première année. »

Ils se sont écartés de leur ami. Ochako discutait avec Tsuyu. Et Tenya avait rejoint Momo et Kyoko qui n'était pas loin devant eux. Izuku n'étant pas très grand, il marchait relativement lentement quand il ne pressait pas le pas. On était seul ou presque. Mais Shoto n'est pas le plus bavard qui soit. Il a haussé les épaules et avait dit.

« Au moindre souci, je suis là Izuku. »

Il ne savait pas que Shoto et Midoriya étaient proches à ce point. Mais bon, ce sont leurs histoires. Il y avait la sienne sur le feu. Hors de question de la voir s'envoler en fumée.

« Donc c'est quoi que tu veux me dire ?  
\- Je me posais des questions sur l'écharpe de Bakugo. Il la porte même en classe. C'est bizarre.  
\- Ah ça, il la porte sûrement parce qu'il l'aime bien.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu as comme explication ?  
\- C'est le raisonnement que j'ai en tête. Mais en même temps si tu considères qu'il la porte tout le temps. Peut-être qu'il cachait quelque chose ? Peut-être... »

Et mince, il avait lancé la machine à marmonnements. Midoriya dans cet état était un peu flippant. Et il était du genre à le faire pendant un bon moment. Il lâcha un soupir. Il n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment. Il était coincé. Coincé. Autant affronter le fauve féroce la prochaine fois.


	6. Frimas

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Le fauve était proche, mais en même temps si loin. Denki Kaminari était tenté de prendre la fuite. Mais ça serait indigne de son statut de Héros. Il tenait encore à ça. Il respira un grand coup. Il hâta son pas pour être à la hauteur de Katsuki Bakugo qui fusillait du regard les gens qui osaient parler sur lui.

« Bakugo ! »

Pas de réaction, un part de lui était vexé que l'autre garçon ne le remarque pas. Mais à part Eijiro, qui d'autre venait vers lui. Izuku, ça ne comptait pas vraiment, vu que ces deux-là étaient rivaux. Personne à sa connaissance venait vers ce garçon... Il y avait bien des moments où ils étaient bien obligés d'être en groupe, ils vennaient vers lui, naturellement. Et Bakugo s'était toujours débrouillé comme un chef. Bon, il avait son caractère qui était merdique, mais il savait se réguler pour pouvoir mieux agir. Il avait compris que les Héros ça agissait parfois à plusieurs. Qu'être numéro un, c'est accepter ça aussi. Denki retentait sa chance.

« Bakugo ! »

Cette fois, il vit le garçon se tourner en grognant légèrement, si on en jugeait de ses sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est que tu me veux la pile débile ?  
\- Parler avec toi un peu.  
\- C'est ce que tu fais là non, satisfait, retourne voir l'autre pervers et sa bande, pas besoin d'un autre pot de colle. »

C'est pile à ce moment que vint à la rescousse Eijiro qui passait sa main autour des épaules de Bakugo.

« Ne dis pas ça mon pote, je sais que ça te fait plaisir que je reste à tes côtés. Ne suis-je pas ton meilleur ami ?  
\- Ta gueule tête d'épine. Je me passerai bien d'un autre débile dans mes pattes. Déjà qu'avec toi, j'ai du boulot, lui, c'est pire.  
\- Ne dis pas ça Bakugo, tu sais bien que son alter est bien utile sur le terrain.  
\- Tch ! Qu'il reste si ça lui chante. »

Eijiro rit et donna quelques coups de coude dans le torse de Denki qui manqua de s'étouffer. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Les muscles durs comme de la pierre de son ami faisait mal où il fallait. Il n'oubliait pas son but. Mais pour savoir ces choses, il devait devenir un ami plus proche. Il pourrait voir ses autres amis à d'autres moments. De toute façon, les leçons de Momo étaient devenues leur rassemblement.

« Merci Bakugo. Sinon ça va ce matin ?  
\- La pêche, comme toujours. Et Bakugo, il râle. Une belle journée en perspective. Et j'ai appris une belle hier. Je vous le dirait tout à l'heure, il y a trop d'oreilles curieuses. Si ça te dit on mange ensemble Denki.  
\- Je ne sais pas si…  
\- Bakugo serait content. »

Il posa un regard sur Bakugo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait déjà prévu son repas de midi avec Hanta. Il hésita un moment.

« J'avais promis à Hanta de manger avec lui.  
\- D'accord, une prochaine fois.  
-Demain je viendrai promis. »

Eijiro sourit et il ne put voir la réaction de Bakugo, sa bouche était cachée derrière son écharpe. Que pouvait donc penser ce garçon en ce moment. Peut-être au frimas qui piquait le nez… Ou encore à sa prochaine bataille avec Midoriya...


	7. Grandiloquence

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Denki passait son temps de midi avec Hanta, le jeune garçon posa sa pomme sur son plateau avec son immense sourire.

« Je sais que tu aimes ce fruit. Et tu m'as l'air un peu ailleurs ce midi, tu es plus bavard d'habitude.  
\- Ah mince, désolé Hanta.  
\- Tu sais que Kyoka est une grande timide, c'est normal qu'elle repousse tes avances.  
\- Qu'est que tu racontes ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec mon état.  
\- Tu ne flashais pas sur elle ?  
\- Si, mais j'ai tourné la page, il y a un moment. Il faut savoir abandonné parfois. »

Il sentit clairement la main de son ami lui tapoter l'épaule. Il était compatissant. Après tout, il était dans une situation similaire avec Ochako. L'apprenti héros au pouvoir électrique sourit.

« Et toi ? Rien a signalé ?  
\- C'est difficile de l'éloigner de Midoriya. Hier tu m'as bien aidé. J'ai pu lui parler, bon, elle était avec Tsuyu. Mais on a pu faire plus connaissance.  
\- Je suis content pour toi.  
\- Tu es toujours sur l'écharpe de Bakugo avoue ?  
\- Désolé si je suis saoulant avec ça.  
\- Kaminari, je te connais bien, pour te faire lâcher quelque chose, il te faut du temps. C'est pour ça que je n'étais même pas au courant que tu avais lâché Kyoka. »

Denki lâcha un soupir. Il savait que sa façon de faire n'était pas sûrement la plus adaptée. Mais il devait avouer qu'il abandonnerait difficilement. Il posa un regard sur les environs, pas un signe d'Eijiro et Bakugo. Par contre, il vit clairement Shoto réchauffé un plat et le pousser vers Izuku penché sur un petit cahier. Il pouvait presque l'entendre marmonner. En tout cas, ses lèvres bougeaient vite. Il roulait des yeux en voyant ça.

« Tu sais où Bakugo est passé ?  
\- Il doit manger ici. La cafétéria est grande et comprend de nombreux endroits planqués. »

Hanta n'avait pas tord. Il ne pouvait pas voir tous les coins, surtout celui derrière la statue d'un vieux héros. Il ne se souvenait plus lequel. Mais c'était grâce à lui que Yuei était là. Les deux garçons devaient être là. À l'abri des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes. Denki était tenté de les rejoindre. Très tenté.

Le jeune homme soupira, il était trop tard, la sonnerie se faisait entendre. Et Tenya faisaient ses gestes robotiques, et les commentaires pleins de grandiloquence de Yuuga le faisait rire. Le héros brillant avait un sens de l'humour vraiment particulier. Il fonctionnait particulièrement bien avec Denki. L'ami de Midoriya avait réussi un exploit en le sortant de son mode murmure.

En classe, ils firent face à Erased Head. Sa façon d'enseigner était à son image, particulière. Il avait décidé de mettre en duo les gens. Et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à finir avec Todoroki. Le garçon le fixait et il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Euh… Bon courage.  
\- Merci. »

Denki lui serra la main, cette dernière était gelé, il frissonna. Comment allait-il se débrouiller avec lui ?


	8. Hibou

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Oui, j'ose dire, je shippe Shoto et Izuku.

* * *

Denki Kaminari papillonnait des yeux. Il était surpris de la façon dont le duo qu'il formait avec Todoroki fonctionnait du tonnerre, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il était face à Mineta et Eijiro. Ils se débouillaient bien. Si la glace de son partenaire attaquait loin de lui. Son dôme électrique empêchait le duo de venir proche d'eux.

Ils avaient gagné, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était si content qu'il sautât sur Shoto. Il le serrait contre lui.

« Merci !  
\- Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît, mon petit ami risque de se fâcher. »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds posa un regard sur l'autre qui lui avait dit ça. Todoroki sortait avec quelqu'un. Il sortait avec quelqu'un.

« Quoi !?  
\- Ne hurle pas comme ça, j'ai mal aux oreilles… Je te laisse Kaminari. J'ai un chéri à rassurer. »

Et il était parti, sans lui laisser le temps d'avaler la nouvelle. Il était surpris. Il n'avait rien vu. Depuis quand il était en couple. Était-ce avec Momo ? Ils semblaient plutôt proches à un moment. Mais ça ne devait pas être elle. Sinon Mineta l'aurait déjà repéré. Il secouait sa tête. La meilleure façon de savoir, c'était de voir avec qui était son partenaire maintenant. Il le vit. Midoriya… Midoriya et Todorodoki, ensemble. C'était à la fois mignon et un peu étrange. Ils semblaient à la fois si éloignés et si proches. Midoriya était si innocent. Si pur… Enfin, il le croyait. Reste savoir jusqu'où il avait été tous les deux. Comment ça se passait entre deux hommes. Qui dominait qui ?

Tant de questions qu'il avait dans son esprit, vite oublié quand il vit l'écharpe de Bakugo autour de son cou. Malgré son super costume, il avait gardé l'étoffe de tissus. Pour la grande surprise de son partenaire, Hanta. Qui pour son grand malheur se battait contre Ochoko aidée par Mina.

Le combat de Bakugo et de son ami se déroulait bien. Hanta et Bakugo formait une paire très mobile. Heureusement qu'il y avait des caméras partout. Il suivait du regard cette bataille. Il retenait son souffle en voyant l'affrontement de Hanta et d'Ochako. Le pauvre, combattre la fille qu'il aimait. Ça devait être dur. Qui ne voulait-il pas affronter ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être que contrairement à Todoroki, il n'avait personne dans sa vie.

C'était serré, mais Bakugo gagnait. En groupe, il se débrouillait vraiment bien. Il vint les féliciter pour leurs combats. Il arrivait à la hauteur du duo. Il vit Bakugo serrer les dents.

« Hey les inséparables de merdes. Si vous pouviez nous éviter de nous envahir avec votre mièvrerie, ça serait sympa. »

Midoriya avait bégayé si fort que Denki s'était tourné vers lui. Todoroki tenant l'épaule de son copain, défiant du regard Bakugo de les séparer, il était déterminé, le héros électrique ravala sa salive. Les flammes de Shoto dansant dangereusement derrière lui.

« Tch. »

C'était son action après le combat qui avait déclenché ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'en voulait un peu.  
Maintenant tout la classe était au courant que Todoroki et Midoriya sortaient ensemble. Vu leur âge, c'était normal que les amours se fassent et se défont. Il espérait juste qu'aucun des deux ne seraient malheureux à la fin de cette relation, si fin, il y avait. Quitte à devenir un hibou et sortir avec Fumikage pour avoir des jolis oisillons, il souhaitait le bonheur de ses camarades.


	9. Illuminations

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ce qui était pratique avec son Alter, c'était qu'il pouvait avoir des illuminations dans sa chambre et il s'était gêné pour en avoir aux couleurs de Noël. Il adorait recevoir des cadeaux. Il y avait toujours sa mère pour lui offrir quelque chose d'électrique. Fascinée par son alter. Son papa préférait lui donner d'autres choses.. Il était toujours surpris de ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Son papa était génial.

Content de cet ajout dans sa décoration, Denki Kaminari se mit derrière le bureau pour tenter de faire son devoir. Tenter, c'était le mot. Car il avait beau lire et relire les caractères tracés sur le papier, il ne pigeait rien. Il se mit à pleurer. Bon sang, il n'allait pas buter sur quelque chose comme ça. Il devait réussir. Il retentait son coup. Il prit une grande respiration. Il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il devait se faire une raison. Il sortit de sa chambre.

Dans les couloirs, il évitait le surveillant. Il avait eu chaud. Il frappa quelques coups brefs sur la chambre de Momo. Un silence se fit entendre, il avait peur qu'elle dorme déjà. Il fallait dire que cette fille avait le sommeil lourd. Il retenait son souffle. Rien, il faisait chou blanc. Il lâcha un soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer dans sa chambre. Mais il croisait Eijiro qui sortait d'une chambre qui ne semblait pas la sienne.

« Oh, content de te croiser. Ne fais pas gaffe Bakugo va crier un peu dans quelques instants. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouge fit un décompte avec ses doigts. Quand il arrivait à zéro. Un cri perçant se faisait entendre.

« Tête d'épine si tu ne ramènes pas ton cul ici, je te jure que t'explose !  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Bakugo.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi abruti.  
\- Tu m'apprécies, c'est un fait.  
\- Mais je ne t'aime pas comme tu sembles le sous-entendre. Je ne suis pas l'autre nerd avec le glaçon, tout mou.  
\- Oh, un jour, tu ouvriras ton cœur. J'en suis certain Bakugo.  
\- Dis encore un truc pareil et plu de révisions.  
\- D'accord, je me tais. »

Ces deux-là étaient vraiment proches. Il trouvait ça mignon. Dans un certain sens, le garçon à l'alter explosif était pourvu de tendresse. Il sourit en les voyant comme ça.

« Je vous laisse ? J'ai… J'ai un devoir à finir… Ou du moins essayer.  
-Il y a que des crétins comme vous pour bloquer sur un exercice aussi simple. Ampoule creuse ramène tes fesses, je vais vous expliquer à toi et l'autre tête d'ortie. »

Il n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Il allait étudier avec Bakugo Katsuki. Bien sûr, ça serait plus brutal que les leçons avec Momo, mais les bons points de ce garçon le rassurait sur l'efficacité qu'il avait. Eijoro avait même la moyenne grâce à lui. Reste à savoir ce que ces leçons allait faire sur lui. Il rentrait pour la première fois dans la chambre de Bakugo. Il pourrait la voir, enfin…


	10. Jovial

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Denki Kaminari était surpris, il s'était attendu à tout. Même avoir une chambre similaire à Midoriya. Mais la chambre de Katsuki Bakugo était sobre. Il y avait quelques objets d'All might. Mais sinon, cette chambre ressemblait à la sienne. Bon, pas tout à fait. Les livres posés sur une étagère suspendue indiquaient au garçon au pouvoir électrique que son hôte lisait beaucoup.

« Ampoule creuse, t'arrête de mater ma piaule et on se met au travail, et plus vite que ça. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'installait devant la table basse. Eijiro était proche de lui. Il avait déjà ouvert son cahier de probabilité. Un des cours les plus compliqués. Il pouvait voir les notes de son ami. Un peu brouillonnes, mais assez claires sur la façon de calculer. Le gars le plus explosif du monde était meilleur prof que la numéro un de sa classe ?

Il ouvrit son cahier qui était couvert de petits stickers en forme d'éclairs. Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas très discret. Mais il aimait beaucoup ce motif. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il adorait cet éclair sombre qui se formait dans ses cheveux dorés.

« Bon les nazes, je vais vous expliquer. Et si j'en vois un qui tire au flanc, je l'explose. »

Au moins, Bakugo était clair. Denki se voyait mal finir en petits morceaux servant de décoration glauque à la chambre de ce garçon. Il se concentrait, alors que l'autre garçon expliquait en criant. Frappant avec un journal lui et son ami. Ils ne faisaient pas les choses correctement. Le garçon blond utilisait la méthode de Momo, elle fonctionnait bien, mais selon son enseignant du jour elle ne fonctionnait pas avec un esprit comme celui qu'il avait. Vexé, le garçon à l'alter électrique boudait. Il ne pouvait pas être jovial avec les insultes à peine voilés de Katsuki Bakugo. Il se retrouvait donc à apprendre à la dure, la méthode du plus volcanique des élèves.

Après de longue de minutes, Denki avait fini son devoir. Et il avait été presque trop facile. En mélangeant les méthodes de Bakugo et celle de Momo. Il avait réussi à finir son devoir. Il se sentait un peu moins stupide. Il était fier de lui. C'est là que le professeur de fortune se leva pour boire de l'eau.

Il portait ce qui semblait être un pyjama All might, et autour de son cou, toujours cette fichue écharpe. Elle ne semblait pas le quitter. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il le remarquait. Là, il avait été stupide d'oublier un détail pareil. Mais comment l'aborder ? Il n'en savait rien. Eijiro mit fin à ses questions en proposant quelque chose. De fêter leur réussite avec un peu d'alcool. La réaction de Bakugo était surprenante. Il avait dit ouais. Pas un ouais agressif, il était même presque gentil. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds tendit la main à son ami explosif.

« Merci pour ce cours, je m'en souviendrai.  
\- Tu as intérêt ampoule creuse, soit moins stupide que tête d'ortie.  
\- T'es pas sympa Bakugo. »

Et il avait rit, Katsuki Bakugo riait, cette soirée était vraiment une qui resterait dans sa mémoire...


	11. Kir

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Denki secouait sa tête, il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Pourquoi le rire de Bakugo le touchait autant ? Il ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir. Il était bien content d'être dans sa chambre à ce moment-là. Il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état. En train de rouler par terre comme un débile. Il lâcha un soupir. Demain, il avait un test sur la matière qu'il avait étudié avec le garçon au pouvoir explosif. La fusion des méthodes avait fait des miracles chez le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Il arrivait plutôt serein dans la classe où se déroulait les examens. Il posa un regard à Eijiro, puis Hanta. Ses amis étaient aussi confiant que lui. La première personne à rendre son examen, c'était Momo qui sortait rapidement, suivie de près par Bakugo et Kyoka. Le garçon fusillait du regard l'ensemble de la classe. Le garçon au pouvoir électrique entendait les murmures d'Izuku Midoriya. Il réfléchissait toujours comme ça ? Sûrement. Il en venait à plaindre Todoroki de sortir avec un garçon pareil. Les deux garçons furent les suivant à rendre leur test, pas loin derrière. Ochako les suivait.

Denki était dans les derniers, Mina était là, elle riait toute seule en répondant au test. D'ailleurs, Present Mic avait presque rendu les élèves sourds en la réprimant. Il avait beau maîtrisé son alter. Le professeur parlait très fort. Il se demandait comment les autres enseignants n'avaient pas mal à la tête. C'est peut-être pour ça que Erasedhead avait toujours cette tête…

Il y avait aussi Mineta, Hanta était sortit il y a quelques minutes. Eijiro se grattait la tête en grommelant. C'est là qu'on voyait qu'il était l'ami le plus proche de Baklugo. Leurs comportements, par moment, étaient similaires.

Denki, enfin satisfait de ses réponses rendait sa feuille timidement au surveillant. Eijiro semblait toujours en pleine réflexion. Il souhaitait une bonne merde à ce dernier et il partit rapidement de la classe. Il put voir Midoriya dans les bras de son petit ami. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Kyoka et Momo discutaient ensemble. Hanta lui faisait des signes. Il allait vers lui.

« Alors ?  
\- Je pense que ça été, je vais pouvoir boire avec Bakugo et Eijiro.  
\- Je serai bien venu, mais j'ai d'autres plans.  
\- Et ils ne concernent pas une certaine demoiselle ?  
\- Punaise, ne deviens pas aussi flippant que Yuuga en devinant mes plans. »

Denki Kaminari rit un peu, son ami avait oublié ses aveux lors de leur soirée entre mecs. Il lui restait plus qu'à choisir l'alcool.

« En parlant de France, tu pourrais faire du kir.  
\- Euh…  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne dirais rien aux profs. Je vais tenter une approche d'Ochako... »

Le héros blond ne comprenait pas son ami. Mais si le Kir était une bonne idée autant en prendre. Il était plus parti sur la bière. Mais cette boisson serait mieux pour fêter leur réussite.


	12. Long

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il avait presque oublié que faire des courses dans la période de fin d'année, c'était le risque de se confronter au long discours des vendeuses qui ventait leurs produits qui seraient bientôt en solde. La nouvelle année casserait les prix et leurs profits seraient divisés. Il avait pris sans avoir peur la crème de cassis. Le magasin décoré de banderoles bleu, blanc et rouge ne trompait pas sur le type de marchandises qu'ils vendaient. Il croisait même le rayon fromage. Il était immense, il n'avait jamais vu de fromage avant, mais là, il était servi.

Denki lâcha un soupir, les magasins d'import était souvent prisé par les Japonais un peu curieux. Il n'en faisait pas partie. Il pouvait voir un gars parler très fort en français à la vendeuse. Il la draguait, d'après les gestes de cette dernière, elle n'appréciait pas tellement. Se sentant héroïque, le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'interposait entre le type et la dame.

« Monsieur, je vous prierai de la laisser tranquille. »

Il se mit à reparler en français. Denki agacé avait laissé s'échapper une petite décharge. La prenant pour de l'électricité statique. Le client s'en allait en secouant la main. Il sourit à la dame.

« Merci jeune homme. Je vous offre une réduction sur notre meilleur fromage. »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds rit un peu avant de prendre le coupon de réduction. Il le donnerait à Yuuga.

Il sortait avec sa crème de cassis et son alcool qu'il avait eu en douce. Il espérait que ça plaise à Bakugo et à Eijiro. Il marchait tranquillement, profitant des faibles rayons de soleil. Il ne pensait qu'à la soirée qu'il allait passer avec ses deux amis. Il avait réussi, il avait même été le dixième de sa classe dans la matière. Ce qui était un grand pas en avant pour lui. Eijiro, lui avait juste la moyenne. Bakugo était troisième du classement. Devant lui Momo et Izuku. Et devant Shoto qui était quatrième du coup. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché ce dernier de voler un baiser à son petit ami qui état devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate après l'action du fils d'Endavor.

Denki prit la direction de l'internat, il avait planqué sous sa veste épaisse la bouteille d'alcool. C'était passé inaperçu. Et heureusement. Il n'avait aucune envie que les profs gâchent sa fête. Il frappa quelques coups à la chambre de Bakugo pour y déposer l'objet de sa cachotterie.

« C'est donc ça de l'alcool. Je me demandais si toi et tête d'ortie en apporteriez vraiment.  
\- Bakugo, tu sous-estimes notre ami Posichu. Il est plus malin qu'on le pense.  
\- J'ai pu voir ça, dixième, il a été meilleur élève que toi.  
\- Désolé, j'avais oublié une partie de méthode. Pas moyen de m'en souvenir. J'ai improvisé.  
\- Que t'ai la moyenne tiens du miracle alors…  
\- Ne me prive pas de fête mon pote.  
\- Je ne vais pas faire ça. On va goûter à ces trucs tous les trois. »

Bakugo n'avait pas retiré son écharpe, par contre, il se baladait en t-shirt… Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire… Et mince, il recommençait à penser bizarrement...


	13. Merveille

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Denki rit, l'alcool commençait à perturber ses sens. Il ne pouvait pas faire des merveilles dans son état. Il rit doucement en écoutant la chanson perverse d'Eijiro. Il se disait que Mineta devait la connaître cette chanson. C'était bien le genre de ce garçon cette chanson. Bakugo s'était collé à son ami, puis à lui. Il grognait si le héros électrique tentait de s'éloigner. Donc il était resté à sa place et se marrait comme un con devant les pitreries du héros au pouvoir de durcissement.

Alors que la préparation qu'il avait faite à la va-vite s'évaporait, il sentit Bakugo s'endormir. Eijiro quant à lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que déranger le couloir et se faire par le surveillant qui veillait. Depuis la chambre de l'apprenti héros explosif était relativement calme.

C'était l'occasion parfaite pour savoir ce que cachait l'écharpe de Bakugo. Il rit et tir sur l'étoffe de tissus en retenant son souffle. Alors qu'il était proche de voir le cou pâle de son ami, ce dernier se réveillait en grommelant.

« Pas touche, tête d'ampoule creuse.  
\- Bakugo…  
\- Tu te barres, je t'explose, t'es confortable... »

Denki ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ravala sa salive. Il n'allait quand même pas dormir là. Sur le sol de la chambre de Katsuki Bakugo. Il devait profiter de la conscience relative de ce garçon pour le mener au lit.

« D'accord, mais tu serais mieux dans un lit Bakugo.  
\- Katsuki… Appelle-moi Katsuki… Porte-moi. »

Il se retrouvait donc à soulever son ami du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'est que Katsuki pesait son poids. Il arrivait devant le lit. Il l'installa dans ce dernier tentant vainement de défaire l'étreinte de Bakugo.

« Pas que ça me dérange, mais lâche-moi… »

C'était sûrement contre l'avis de son ami. Car ce dernier l'avait collé à lui aussi violemment qu'il avait manqué être assommé par le geste de l'autre garçon. C'est après quelques secondes qu'il reprenait vaguement ses esprits…

Depuis quand ses lèvres touchaient celles de Bakugo ? Il n'avait rien remarqué parce qu'il était dans les vapes… Mais là, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Bakugo l'embrassait. L'alcool aidant sûrement, il répondit au baiser. Le goût de l'alcool et de fruits se mêlant alors que la langue de l'autre garçon venait de rencontrer celle de Denki. Le garçon à l'alter électrique étouffa un gémissement. L'autre garçon le dominait ses bras l'emprisonnant dans une cage chaude, trop chaude...

« Tu ne m'échappera pas. Tu es à moi…  
\- Bakugo ? »

Le sus-nommé mordit à pleine dent le cou pâle de sa victime. Ce dernier retint un gémissement de douleur.

« Katsuki... »

Denki serra contre lui l'autre garçon, ne sachant que faire. Il laissait son corps aux commandes. Ses mains caressaient le dos de l'autre garçon qui finit par s'endormir. Il roula pour éviter de finir en crêpe. Bien que c'était tentant, il ne tirait pas sur l'écharpe. Il profita de la chaleur proche de lui pour s'y blottir en toute innocence.


	14. Nature

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ce matin, Denki Kaminari s'éveilla, il avait un énorme mal de tête. Il grognait un peu en tentant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Chaque bruit, chaque lumière, tout l'agaçait. Seule chose positive, c'est cette chaleur qu'il sentait proche de lui.

Alors que ses yeux daignaient s'ouvrir, il vit un tissu qui lui semblait familier. L'écharpe de Bakugo. Il retint sa respiration. Il était donc dans la chambre de son ami explosif. Il devait partir avant qu'il reçoive la colère de ce dernier. Le garçon aux pouvoirs électrique s'écarta du garçon. Comment ils étaient arrivés là ? Rien que d'y réfléchir, il avait un mal phénoménal au crâne.

« Petite nature... »

Il reconnaissait le timbre particulier de Katsuki Bakugo.

« Pardon, je m'en vais…  
\- Fais ça et je te jure que tu risques de le regretter. »

Denki ravala sa salive. Il devait donc rester là. Il avait oublié ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Avait-il fait quelque chose de grave. Est-ce que Bakugo lui en voulait pour avoir abîmé quelque chose ? Il retenait son souffle. Incapable de savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

« Tiens pour le mal de tête. Ça devrais être assez puissant pour ta tête creuse. »

Bakugo lui avait donné un petit cachet blanc. Denki l'avala sans trop se poser de question. Il était bientôt imité par l'autre garçon. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds savait bien que la douleur ne partirait pas tout de suite. Il profitait du calme qui régnait dans la chambre de Katsuki pour rassembler ses affaires.

« Je ne vais pas plus te déranger Bakugo.  
\- On n'a pas cours aujourd'hui. Donc je te priai de rester. Si tu étais dans mon lit ce matin, c'est qu'il s'est passé un truc.  
\- Si ça te rassurer, je ne m'en souviens pas... »

Le regard de l'autre garçon était plein de colère.

« Je m'en doute, imbécile. Je ne suis pas du genre à partager sans raison. Il faudra que je sache ce qui m'est passé par la tête…  
\- L'alcool…  
\- Oui, et il m'a embrouillé l'esprit. Comme si ce n'était pas assez de vouloir écraser Deku et son glaçon. Voilà que je me retrouve à partager le lit avec un crétin… Au moins ce n'était pas cette tête d'épines, ça me rassure. Tu n'es pas une cause si perdue le taser humain. Je vais reconsidérer ton cas. En attendant, je te conseille de tenter de retourner dans ta chambre. »

Denki était perdu, il quittait la chambre de son ami un poil perturbé. Bakugo avait dit des choses étrange, son avait senti son cœur faire les montagnes russes. Entre joies et peines. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ça. Il lâcha un soupir, peut-être avait-il vu ce qu'il cachait sous son écharpe et il était incapable de s'en souvenir. Il marchait lentement dans le couloir jusqu'à croiser Tsuyu. La demoiselle aux traits de batraciens sourit.

« La saison des amours est bientôt. Fais attention à toi Kaminari. Ne te fais pas manger par un lion. »

Elle était partie rapidement. Laissant le garçon aux cheveux blonds un peu perplexe. Un loin ? Se faire manger ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire bon sang ?


	15. Original

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Denki ne comprenait pas l'avertissement de Tsuyu qui était très original… La saison des amours, il avait fini par saisir. Il n'était pas si stupide que ça. Il voyait bien les couples se faire. Izuku était aux petits soins pour Shoto et Hanta s'était rapproché d'Ochako qui était triste. Elle avait beau sourire, l'apprenti héros électrique avait bien vu les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Il serait difficile pour elle de se faire à l'idée que le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps avait quelqu'un.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds lâcha un soupir. Il était au moins proche de savoir ce que cachait Balugo. Ils s'étaient rapprochés après tout. Même si c'était un peu gênant et bizarre. Ce matin, il avait même eu droit à ce que Mineta nommait le piquet, sûrement à cause du trouble qu'il ressentait de sa nuit avec le garçon explosif. Il avait eu besoin d'une douche bien froide pour que ce dernier ne soit qu'un vague souvenir.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les mots de Tsuyu tournant dans sa tête. S'il n'avait pas assez avec cette fichue écharpe ? Depuis des jours entiers, il enquêtait, et pas le moindre indice e vue. Izuku et Shoto ne savaient rien. Il ne restait qu'à attendre que ce dernier montre à quelqu'un ce qu'il planquait. Et contrairement à Midoriya, Bakugo ne fréquentait pas régulièrement Recovery Girl.

Il posa un regard sur le ciel, les quelques nuages blancs qui se traînaient lentement devant ses yeux. C'était un spectacle vraiment beau. Il profita de ce calme pour ne rien penser. Faire le vide dans son esprit. Ce genre de moment qu'il ne s'était plus accordé, si bien qu'il manqua de s'endormir. La relaxation avait sur lui un pouvoir endormant. C'est en tournant la tête qu'il remarquait qu'il n'était pas seul. Bakugo était en train de le tenir.

« On se réveille tête d'ampoule vide ?  
\- Euh…  
\- Toujours aussi loquace. Fait gaffe à toi crétin. Heureusement que je passais par là pour te tenir. Quelle idée de pioncer au milieu de le corps en plein hiver. Tu vas attraper la mort. »

Denki fixa Bakugo. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il sentait quelque chose en lui qui se tortillait de bonheur.

« Merci…  
\- De rien. Grouille-toi de rentrer avant que je te botte le cul. »

Les mots de l'autre garçon firent régir l'apprenti héros électrique qui filait se réfugier à l'intérieur du bâtiment, bien plus chaud et plus agréable que l'extérieur. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne tomberait pas malade. Il ne manquerait plus que ça…

Il était content, car il était vraiment un ami de Balugo Katsuki. Pas un simple camarade comme pouvait l'être Iida ou Yuuga. Mais quelqu'un qui comptait pour ce garçon colérique. Il rejoignait le cercle fermé des personnes de confiance de ce jeune homme au caractère bien trempé. Quand il dirait ça à Hanta, il serait content pour lui. Il approchait de son but, savoir ce que cachait Bakugo.


	16. Parquet

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Denki se mit à rire. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait cru que Midoriya était capable de ce genre de choses. Bien sûr, il pouvait être surprenant. Mais il était venu vers Bakugo. Et comme d'habitude, il avait bégayé. Son ami explosif avait le don d'effrayer les gens. Mais Shoto avait soutenu son amant. Il avait exigé des excuses de la part de son rival. Des excuses pour tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Toutes ces humiliations, tous ces mots qui le blessait encore. L'apprenti héros blond ne savait que penser de son ami. S'acharner à ce point sur Midoriya, c'était cruel. Il posa un regard sur Eijiro. Ce dernier le rassurait en levant ses deux pouces. Le futur héros électrique retint avec mal un rire en voyant le geste ringard de ce dernier.

Voilà une fin de cours peu commune. Son courage sans borne avait encouragé d'autres à s'avouer des choses. C'est comme ça que malgré lui. Il se retrouvait le témoin de diverses déclarations. Shoto réclamait l'exclusivité de son petit ami et qu'il grillerait le premier qui lui faisait encore du mal. Kyoka avait saisi la main de Momo. Hanta quant à lui tenait les épaules d'Ochako. Les pleurs de Mineta se firent entendre. Eijiro se pencha vers le garçon et lui dit quelque chose dans son oreille. Quelque chose qui fit cesser les pleurs du plus pervers des élèves. Il craignait le pire. Le meilleur ami de Bakugo pouvait être une sacrée tête brûlée quand il s'y mettait. Il se dirigeait vers Bakugo, isolé du reste de la classe.

« Bakugo ?  
\- Vas-y, fais comme les autres, barre-toi. Qui voudrait d'un ami comme moi après ça.  
\- Eijiro déjà…  
\- Mais lui, c'est un imbécile collant.  
\- Et moi. J'avoue avoir été choqué. Mais je me dis qu'il y a sûrement autre chose. Mais je me trompe peut-être, je ne suis pas très malin.  
\- Ouais, ça, on peut le dire que tu n'es pas très malin, mais merci de rester avec moi... »

Denki sourit et serra contre lui son ami. Il ne savait pas comment lui était venu cette idée. Mais le parquet glissant de la salle de cours était une parfaite excuse pour se coller encore plus à l'autre garçon. C'était une envie qui était venue à lui depuis qu'il tenait Bakugo Katsuki entre ses bras. Et le pire, c'est que l'autre ne disait rien. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Tsuyu ricane fort.

« Quelle belle saison des amours. »

Tous les duos l'avaient regardé. Mineta s'avançait vers la demoiselle.

« Je ne dirais pas non à un bisou de ta part. »

La jeune femme rit et sauta sur la tête du garçon.

« Hors de question. Mon cœur n'est pas ouvert à une limace comme toi.  
\- Mais je dois me consoler, Momo est prise, Ochako est jolie, mais son visage rond ne me plaît pas. Je préfère voir tes magnifiques formes.  
\- Attention... »

Ochako fâchée avait pris une armoire plutôt lourde et la mit juste au-dessus de la tête de garçon avant de relâcher son pouvoir. C'était clair, comme Bakugo, il ne fallait pas énerver la fille au pouvoir gravitionel.

« Il a bien cherché. »

Son ami explosif avait dit ces mots. Lui qui d'habitude se contentait de leur demandait de se taire pour cesser les cris... Bakugo, aimerait-il les autres de la classe ? Voilà une bonne question.


	17. Question

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Denki Kaminari garda son sang-froid. Il ne devait pas laisser d'autres lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Il lâcha un soupir. Depuis que la classe savait que Momo et Kyoka sortaient ensemble. Certains élèves étaient venus pour lui dire courage. Il n'avait plus aucune attirance pour cette fille. Ni pour aucune autre fille d'ailleurs. Il commençait à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments. Avaient-ils disparus ?

Le réveil fut difficile le jour d'après. Il avait mal partout, comme si un tracteur avait roulé sur son corps. Il s'étira un peu, ses articulations craquaient un peu sous ses gestes. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds passa un peu d'eau sur son visage. Il espéra qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait la paix. Hanta avait promis de les faire taire s'ils étaient trop envahissant. Ochako disait que c'était une bonne idée, qu'elle aiderait si c'était nécessaire. Elle devait aussi avoir son lot de gens compatissant à son sort. Son faible pour Midoriya n'était pas passé inaperçu. Le futur héros espérait que son ami l'aiderait à tourner la page avec son amour.

Après avoir quitté sa chambre pour aller manger le repas du matin, il croisa un Eijiro plus qu'en forme lui traînait derrière lui un Mineta aux anges. Apparemment, la nuit avait été longue pour ces deux-là. Les filles du quartier chaud devaient avoir quelques sous de plus grâce à ces deux-là. Mais il n'allait pas faire de remarque là-dessus. Il s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux rouges.

« Tu as vu Bakugo ?  
\- Il doit encore dormir à cette heure. Si tu as assez de courage, va le réveiller. Mais je te préviens, il n'est pas du tout du matin... »

Et cela devait être pire aujourd'hui avec les mots de Midoriya… Il fit demi-tour. C'est là qu'Eijiro hurla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
\- Je vais voir Bakugo ! »

Denki n'entendit pas la suite, mais il savait que certainement quelque chose pour le dissuader d'y aller. Être un ami, c'est aussi être là quand tout va mal. Clairement la situation de son ami explosif état plus que délicate. Il marcha rapidement vers les dortoirs et trouva la chambre de Bakugo très rapidement. Il avait un tas de pièges qui détraqua grâce à son alter. Il ouvrit la porte et vit ce que Bakugo cachait tant sous son écharpe. Il était choqué. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de choses, mais à ce point…

Une cicatrice donnait l'impression de son ami avait failli perdre la tête de façon violent et douloureuse. Rien que voir ces entailles, Denki avait mal. Bientôt, l'écharpe retournait autour du cou de Bakugo.

« Ne parle de ça à personne, compris ?  
\- D'accord…  
\- Il y a des pièges dehors ?  
\- Oui, mais je les ai mis hors service grâce à mon alter ... »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, car il sentit les bras de Bakugo l'entourer. Le futur héros sentit la détresse de son ami et oublia ses questions sur cette cicatrice. Il serra contre lui l'autre garçon qui lâcha un soupir de bien-être. Il en avait besoin.


	18. Risiblle

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

L'étreinte dura un certain temps, Denki ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça agréable. Il s'accrocha au t-shirt que portait Bakugo. Il pouvait sentir l'autre garçon trembler. Le garçon au pouvoir électrique savait que ce moment finirait. Comme prévu, il sentit son ami le pousser.

« Allons en cours. Je ne veux pas faire plaisir à l'autre glaçon en ne venant pas parce que cette merde de Deku s'est rebellée.  
\- Il devait le faire… »

Katsuki saisit le col de l'apprenti héros blond. Il grognait. Il ne devait pas faire comme les autres. Son amitié pour le garçon colérique tenait à pas grand-chose. Alors il laissait parler son cœur. Il s'approcha de l'autre garçon et posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Le contact était doux.

« Désolé, mais je vais rester à tes côtés que tu le veuilles ou non.  
\- Imbécile, pourquoi tu m'embrasses ?  
\- J'avais envie.  
\- Mais c'était moi qui devais faire le premier pas. Pas toi, je vais t'exploser tête d'ampoule creuse. Tu m'as devancé ! »

Denki se mit à rire. La situation était comique, risible, il n'en pouvait plus tellement c'était drôle. Il avait volé l'initiative à Bakugo, c'était la meilleure de l'année. Il prit sa main et la serra doucement.

« Tu auras d'autres occasion de me surprendre, je te fais confiance pour ça. »

Le sourire de son ami ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, ou devait-il dire petit ami maintenant ? Il secoua la tête.

« Ok défi relevé. J'arriverai à te surprendre Denki.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur Bakugo.  
\- Tu devrais et maintenant dégages avant que je change d'avis... »

Alors que Bakugo le poussait dehors, il rit doucement. La douceur était une denrée rare chez cet homme. Il en profiterait dès qu'elle se présentait à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que soudainement, il formait une espèce de couple avec le plus énervé de leur classe.

Il se mit à courir, merde, il allait être en retard avec ça. Il ne devait pas se trahir dès le premier jour. Mais Eijiro était au courant qu'il avait été voir Bakugo. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges lui fit un signe. Ils discuteront plus tard. Il entendit clairement le signal que le cours commençait et pas un signe de son petit copain… Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il était si content. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il savait ce que cachait Bakugo. Bien qu'il ignorait tout sur la raison de cette marque autour du cou de l'autre garçon. C'est à la deuxième heure qu'il arriva. Tenya se mit rapidement devant lui et la classe.

« Je ne permettrai pas qu'on recommence nos mauvaises habitudes. Les héros sont solidaires entre eux. Alors je ne permettrai pas que d'autres s'en prenne aux personnes de cette classe. Même si Bakugo a son caractère, il fait des efforts et maintenant, il agressera plus Midoriya…  
\- Ouais, je fous la paix à Deku, par contre, je n'aurai aucune pitié si on fait un autre tournoi.  
\- Merci, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu peux retourner à ta place. »

Tenya sourit s'installant à sa place. Il avait réussi son objectif du jour. Denki savait qu'il n'était peut-être pas étranger à ce changement...


	19. Siffloter

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

L'apprenti héros blond prit une grande respiration. Il n' y avait pas à dire, c'était dur de ne pas faire comme Midoriya et Todoroki… Leur amour était exposé aux yeux de tous, il y avait dequoi les evier. Même si le garçon aux cheveux vert était très timide. Il était fréquent de le voir les joues très rouges. L'avertissement de son petit ami avait été clair. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire comme ces deux-là. Hanta n'était pas encore en couple avec la jolie Ochako, donc il ne pouvait pas prendre son ami comme exemple. Il y avait bien Momo et Kyoka… Définitivement, il devait faire les choses autrement. Mais comment ? Il ne restait qu'une solution. Demander à Tsuyu ou à Yuuga, ces deux-là formait un duo de gens bien trop perspicace pour leur bien. Il s'approcha du héros étincelant.

« Bonjour électrisant Denki Kaminari, quel bon vent t'amènes.  
\- J'aimerais te poser quelques questions sur l'amour.  
\- Oh ! »

Le garçon sourit avant de siffloter un air qui lui était inconnu. Mais son sourire ne lui disait rien de bon.

« La vie en rose, quelle belle chanson. Tu devrais l'écouter, même si tu ne risques pas de comprendre ce que cette chanteuse veut dire.  
\- En quoi ça m'aidera pour plaire à la personne que j'aime.  
\- Tu te l'avoue enfin, ça crevait les yeux que Bakugo t'attirait. »

Denki papillonna des yeux. Depuis quand ce type était au courant ? Sûrement depuis le début de son enquête sur l'écharpe… Alors qu'il lui a fallu qu'il ose embrasser son copain pour sentir ses doutes se briser.

« Certes, mais peux-tu m'aider ?  
\- Tu devrais rester toi-même. Je pense que c'est le plus efficace. N'hésite pas à aller au-delà de tes peurs. Tu y gagneras peut-être bien plus que tu le penses.  
\- Euh…  
\- Ne pense pas trop, ce n'est pas ton style. Imiter quelqu'un, c'est tout sauf joli, sois unique comme je suis brillant. »

L'apprenti héros électrique rit un peu. Finalement, ce garçon était gentil. Un peu particulier, mais profondément gentil. Un peu comme Midoriya, il comprenait mieux pourquoi ces deux-là s'entendaient bien. Il espérait qu'il trouverait lui aussi chaussure à son pied. Il retournait vers Bakugo, il était aux côtés d'Eijiro. Ce dernier m'invitait avec son sourire et un geste. Il hurla.

« Il faut me dire ce qui s'est passé ce matin.  
\- Euh…  
\- Comment tu as désamorcé les pièges ? »

Denki ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait savoir ce genre de choses. Il avait prévu de faire quelque chose qui frôlait avec la légalité ?

« On est des futurs héros, si j'étais toi, je ferais gaffe à ne pas trop titillé les lois. Elle risque det e renvoyé un sacré retour de flammes. Dit fermement Denki.  
\- Et tu ferais mieux d'écoute tête d'ampoule creuse. Grogna Bakugo.  
\- Je ne fais qu'aider un ami à aller mieux, c'est ce que disait Eijiro.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de trouver un moyen de soigner ses penchants louches. Aboyait Katsuki. Et laisse-moi seul avec l'allumé.  
\- D'accord… Dit Eijiro en capitulant. »

Bakugo lui prit le bras et le tira un peu plus loin, une fois à l'abri des regards, il sentit les lèvres de son petit ami sur les siennes. Il s'éloigna en souriant. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu...


	20. Tintinnabuler

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Denki fit le lien entre les mots de Bakugo avec Mineta. Eijiro aidait le plus pervers de la classe à faire des choses. Et rien que de penser à quel point ces deux garçons pouvaient aller loin pour du plaisir, ça lui faisait peur. Il aurait bien rattrapé son ami avec des cheveux rouges. Mais son petit ami avait décidé autrement. Il posa un regard sur lui.

« Pourquoi je dois rester ?  
\- Parce que tu es mon copain, de un et de deux, j'ai adoré la façon dont tu as réprimandé tête d'ortie, ça m'excite... »

L'apprenti héros aux cheveux blonds ravala sa salive. La façon de parler de l'autre garçon le fit rougir. Il ne put que sourire à son futur amant… Car il sentait au fond de lui qu'il allait devoir y passer avec Katsuki…

« Nous en parleront ce soir…  
\- Ne me fais pas trop attendre tête d'ampoule creuse, je te dévorerai... »

C'est là que Denki fit le lien avec les mots de Tsuyu. S'il ne prenait pas certaines choses en main, Bakugo le mangerait tout cru. Et comme lui avait conseillé Yuuga, il se laisserait guider par son cœur. Ou il avait dit autre chose ? Qu'importe ! Le choix du jeune héros électrique était fait.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre événement qu'un Tenya déguisé en père noël qui faisait tintinnabuler des foutues clochettes. Et Tsuyu et Yuuga en elfe de Noël qui donnait des petits paquets à tout le monde. Tous contenaient un bonnet rouge vif muni d'un pompon blanc. Le garçon à l'alter électrique le mit sur son crâne et s'amusa un peu avec ses amis. Même Mineta s'amusait avec la classe, il tentait rien avec les filles de la classe même. Eijiro avait sûrement écouté son meilleur ami… Ou il avait promis de belles choses au jeune homme aux pensées plus que malsaines. Il avait beau être un adolescent presque adulte, il ne sentait pas toujours ce besoin de sexe que pouvait avoir les autres. Denki se demanda comment ça se passera avec Bakugo ? Non, il avait décidé de suivre son cœur, rien ne le détournerai de cette voie. Pas même un Tenya plus qu'heureux qui souhaitait un joyeux noël à tout le monde. Les vacances approchaient…

Très fatigué, il entra dans sa chambre, tellement épuisé par sa journée qu'il manqua de s'endormir. C'était sans compter sur Bakugo qui débarquait dans son espace personnel, le regard furieux. Il avait oublié quelque chose ? Il réfléchit… Maudissant sa mauvaise mémoire et sa stupidité. Bakugo et lui devait se parler et bien plus… Il ravala sa salive.

« Bakugo ?  
\- On ne m'oublie pas tête d'ampoule vide. Maintenant, tu vas regretter ton insolence. »

Les lèvres de Bakugo sur celle de Denki étaient possessives et pleines de brutalité. La douceur ne faisait pas vraiment partie du vocabulaire de son petit ami. Il le savait bien. Quand l'autre garçon décolla ses lèvres des siennes, un regard furieux lui fit face.

« Bordel, fait un truc, j'en peux plus… Tu me détraques crétin électrique. Tu me détraques... »


	21. Union

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Que voulait dire Bakugo ? Il n'en savait rien. Denki était perdu, mais autant qu'il se perde avec son petit ami. Il se pencha vers l'autre garçon pour lui ravir à son tour les lèvres. Il se laissait guider par ses envies. Et celle qui prédominait à cet instant, c'est de l'embrasser encore et encore. Son cœur battant si vite qu'il le rendait presque sourd.

Il pouvait sentir une chaleur sous sa paume. Ses yeux fermés, voulant profiter des sensations, l'apprenti héros électrique avait glissé ses mans sur le torse de son petit ami. Se faufilant dans les vêtements. Ces derniers devenant de plus en plus gênant. Tout allait si vite, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter. Il était dans sa chambre, il pouvait y faire ce qu'il voulait. Embrasser l'autre garçon en faisait partie.

« Je suis désolé de te détraquer Katsuki… Mais… Je ne veux en aucun cas cesser ce qui est en train de se produire.  
\- Tu as intérêt tête d'ampoule creuse ! »

Ils faisaient les choses dans le désordre, mais Denki n'en avait que faire de ce dernier. Sentir la peau de l'autre, sa respiration venant le chatouiller, ce corps se coller au sien. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le sentir encore plus.

« Bakugo…  
\- Grouille. »

Les mots de Bakugo sonnaient comme un ordre. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit clairement que ses mains avaient raisonnablement soulevé le haut de son petit ami. . Il retira ses mains pour d'abord défaire l'écharpe. Il embrassa la cicatrice de son futur amant. Il pouvait entendre des grognements appréciateurs. Il sourit.

« Putain, tu fais la suite ? J'ai la gaule crétin. »

Denki rit, toujours aussi direct. Bakugo avait envie, tout autant que lui. Il se mit à nu rapidement, remerciant encore une fois son alter qui pouvait le rendre plus rapide pour faire des choses. Il en fit de même avec Katsuki. Il se colla à lui, comblant ainsi son envie de le sentir encore plus proche…

Le futur héros électrique ondulait contre le corps de Katsuki qui ne restait pas sans agir. Les corps se livrèrent une bataille. Une bataille qui le rendait complètement fou. La fatigue qu'il avait n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Tout son corps réclamait une union charnelle avec l'autre garçon. Il se tendit quand il sentit clairement les doigts de son partenaire titillé son anneau de chair. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Utilisant, sans vraiment le vouloir, son pouvoir, Denki immobilisa son petit ami avant de le pousser sur le lit.

« Tu seras mien Bakugo. »

Il put voir son partenaire lutter contre l'électricité qui parcourrait son corps. Fier de son action l'apprenti héros blond fondit sur le corps de son amant. Car à cet instant précis, c'est qu'il devenait. Il avait enfoncé ses doigts dans l'anneau de chair de Katsuki. C'était lui qui passerait à la casserole ce soir. Voir son petit ami s'abandonner doucement et gémir sous ses actions le confortait dans la suite des actions. Il se pencha un embrassa doucement le cou de son amant. Suivant toujours ses envies, il murmurait…

« Je t'aime Katsuki... »


	22. Vacances

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Son cerveau devait être parti en vacances, mais Denki ne regrettait pas sa déclaration. Elle venait du plus profond de son cœur. Il continuait ses actions. Ses doigts étaient si serrés entre les chairs de son amant. Il garda la cadence un moment jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon laissait échapper un cri. L'apprenti héros aux cheveux cessa tout geste. Avait-il fait mal à son partenaire ?

« Putain, t'arrête pas crétin décérébré... »

Mais pourquoi avait-il crié s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête ? Il ne bougeait pas.

« Bordel, tu me fais voir les étoiles, puis tu t'arrêtes. Bordel... »

Bakugo se mit à bouger de lui-même, les doigts de Denki allant et venant dans les chairs de son amant. Des nouveaux gémissements se firent entendre, rendant son érection plus douloureuse. L'apprenti héros aux cheveux blonds agita ses doigts pour la suite. Celle que son corps semblait attendre… Il laissait ce dernier guider ses pas. Il retira ses doigts pour s'approcher encore plus du corps de son amant. Se frottant contre l'érection de l'autre. Son partenaire ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, mit fin aux frottement pour s'empaler de lui-même sur son pénis tendu.

« Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai envie putain, ne discute pas, tu ne m'as pas préparé pour juste te frotter contre moi. Tu es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Tu as intérêt à assurer, sinon je vais devoir te prendre la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas si tendre que toi. Pas de préparation, rien… Alors bouge-toi le cul. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Denki pour se mettre à bouger furieusement entre les chairs de son amant. Les sensations étaient justes parfaites, juste plaisantes. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie recommencer à aller et venir en lui. Même si Bakugo au-dessus de lui bougeait les hanches de façon rythmée. Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Il retournait son amant et le pilonnait avec force. Arrachant des cris à son partenaire. Il adorait l'entendre. Il continuait jusqu'à sentir monter cette chaleur, quelque chose qui explosa entre les chairs de son amant, le laissant pantelant. Il avait jamais joui comme ça… Jamais. Autant de plaisir qu'il resta encore entre ses chairs si délicieuses. Il embrassa son partenaire, fatigué. Il caressa son dos et l'embrassa. Denki Kaminari l'aimait, plus rien au monde ne comptait que cet instant. Le futur héros sera contre lui son amant. Il finit par s'endormir comme ça. En serrant contre lui Bakugo Katsuki, le plus féroce des hommes.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, les muscles un peu douloureux. Il se blottit contre la source de chaleur. Il savait déjà que c'était Bakugo. Que ce dernier l'avait laissé prendre les commandes. Mais qu'un jour, sûrement bientôt, il inverserait les rôles d'hier soir. Il entendit un grognement contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas allé de main morte tête d'ampoule creuse. Mais bon au moins t'es un bon amant. Je vais répondre à ta déclaration. Moi aussi, je t'aime imbécile. La prochaine fois, c'est qui y passera. J'en fais la promesse. »

Denki rit un peu avant d'embrasser son petit ami. Il formait un couple avec Bakugo, rien ne le rendait plus heureux.


	23. Wagon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

L'apprenti héros électrique était heureux. Il pouvait prendre la main de Bakugo en public. Son petit ami, très possessif n'avait pas apprécié l'approche d'Eijiro. Le futur héros aux cheveux rouge connu pour sa sexualité très ouverte avait tout même touché ses fesses. Denki nota donc que Katsuki était terriblement jaloux. Alors qu'il allait en ville pour profiter des vacances données par leur professeur, il croisa non seulement Yuuga, mais aussi Tsuyu et Tenya. La demoiselle grenouille rit et dit.

« Les gars, j'ai gagné, maintenant vous me devez un déjeuner. Dit Tsuyu, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Tu es cruelle Tsuyu, à quelques jours près, je gagnais… Dit Yuuga avec une pose digne d'une pièce de théâtre.  
\- Je te l'accorde Yuuga, je partagerai mon dessert avec toi, disait malicieusement la jeune fille.  
\- Mais pourquoi ce couple s'est réalisé… Pourquoi ? Pleurait Tenya. »

La demoiselle tapotait l'épaule du délégué de classe. Le futur héros aux cheveux blonds ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il se tournait vers Bakugo. Ce dernier, de sa main libre, laissait des explosions lui échapper et grognait comme un gros ours. Denki, ne voulant pas provoquer des dégâts, activait son alter pour calmer la tempête qui se préparait.

« Les gars…  
\- Oups, je crois qu'on déclencher la tempête Bakugo, disait Yuuga un peu effrayé.  
\- Dans ce cas, il faudra l'affronter en tout bien, tout honneur. C'est notre faute après tout. Parier sur nos camarades de classe est indigne de moi, de nous… »

Tenya se lamentait, comme d'habitude. Le jeune garçon à l'alter électrique soupira. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il avait ce genre de pari dans la classe. Après tout, ils étaient tous des humains qui se fréquentaient régulièrement, donc les histoires d'amour étaient un sujet assez banal. Denki lâcha un soupir.

« Je vous pardonne, mais je vous conseille de partir avant que le wagon de la colère se réactive chez Bakugo.  
\- Merci de ton aide. On peut dire que toi, tu gères ton mec… On bien failli cramer avec Shoto tout à l'heure. »

Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Vu que leur couple était connu de la classe, il pouvait être sûr que ses deux camarades de classe avait été surpris au mauvais moment. Le futur héros blond profita de l'absence de réaction provisoire de son amant pour poser un bisou tendre sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils nous laisseront tranquilles. »

Bakugo grognait comme seule réponse avant de marcher furieusement ailleurs, loin de l'école et de sa bande de personnes trop curieuse. C'est comme ça que sans le vouloir, ils étaient entrés dans le centre commercial qui était décoré aux couleurs de noël. Ils n'étaient pas le seul couple dans cet endroit. Rassurant un peu Denki, il sourit en tenant fièrement la main de l'autre garçon.

« Je m'en fiche si les autres sont au courant. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi.  
\- Et je compte toujours te le prouver autant de fois que possible. »

L'apprenti héros électrique réprima avec beaucoup un frisson d'anticipation.


	24. Xyste

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Denki Kaminari était de très bonne humeur. Il avait vu le sourire de Bakugo. Il avait été bref. Mais il retenait ce sourire sincère qu'il avait soutiré à son amant en lui offrant un chocolat chaud. Le futur héros aux cheveux blonds savait à présent que le péché mignon de son amant, c'était le chocolat. Leurs mains liées ensemble sous le xyste chauffé, ils dégustaient leur boisson.

Alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus présent, Katsuki le tira doucement à lui pour lui ravir un baiser qui avait le goût de sa boisson. Denki répondit au baiser et serra contre lui son petit ami.

« Considère ça comme un rencard, ampoule creuse. Si tu veux bien me laisser une dizaine de minutes, je dois acheter un cadeau à cet imbécile qui ravage mon cœur. »

La déclaration de l'autre garçon rendait fou l'apprenti héros électrique qui du coup était court-circuité. Il ne vit pas ce dernier s'éloigner. C'est le vent froid du mois de décembre qui lui rappelait que pour le moment, il était seul. Il devait aussi trouver un cadeau. Et il avait une petite idée. Il sourit, avantage d'avoir vu la chambre de son amant, c'était qu'il connaissait un peu ses goûts. Il se dirigea vers une librairie. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y croiser un Izuku Midoriya qui murmurait avec un Shoto qui lui tenait les épaules. Le rival de Bakugo connaissait ce dernier plus que lui, il opta pour déranger le couple en pleine sortie…

« Euh… Désolé de vous déranger tous les deux... »

Shoto haussait les épaules et secoua un peu son petit ami qui cessa subitement de parler tout seul.

« Ah, j'ai recommencé ?  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la question, Denki a besoin de toi sûrement pour Bakugo.  
\- Oh... »

Izuku Midoriya rougissait furieusement, il posait un bref baiser à son petit ami. Shoto sourit et frotta les cheveux verts du futur symbole de la paix.

« Désolé. Alors, c'est quoi ta question ? J'espère que ce n'est pas cette écharpe, car je ne sais rien de plus sur elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache, mais ça a l'air important.  
\- T'inquiètes. Je me demandais si tu n'aurais pas une idée de cadeau qui pourrait lui aller.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop en vérité… Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec All might, il l'admirait beaucoup… Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas maintenant… Mais c'est une bonne piste. J'espère t'aider.  
\- Oui, en partie, j'avais déjà cette idée, tu viens de confirmer mon choix.  
\- Content pour toi, j'espère que ton amitié avec Bakugo sera meilleure que la mienne.  
\- Elle est aussi bonne que la relation que tu as avec Shoto. »

Denki laissa Izuku plus que rouge dans le magasin de livres. Après quelques recherches, il trouva un livre parlant d'All might et de ses exploits à travers le monde. Il n'avait pas été actif qu'au Japon. Ça ne le surprenait pas autant qu'il avait imaginé. Il n'était pas rare que leur professeur emprunte des mots à l'anglais.


	25. Yacht

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note : Joyeux Noël et oui, même si le calendrier devrait être fini, je fini l'alphabet et pire, Je prévois des bonus, achevez-moi, pitié !

* * *

Son cadeau impeccablement emballé, grâce à quelques-uns de ses stickers en forme d'éclairs. Il était plutôt fier. Il avait aussi des cadeaux pour Hanta, Eijiro, Ochako et Izuku, mais c'étaient plus des plus petits présents. Des petits porte-bonheurs pour ces gens qu'il appréciait. Il connaissait moins Izuku et Ochako, mais à force, peut-être, ils seraient plus proches.

Alors qu'il finissait sa valise pour rejoindre sa famille, il entendait quelques brefs coups sur sa porte. Il ouvrit la porte et vit son petit ami qui lui tendait un paquet de taille moyenne.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaira. »

Denki sourit et embrassa brièvement Katsuki avant de prendre son paquet à lui. L'apprenti héros aux cheveux blonds sourit en voyant le regard un peu confus de son petit ami.

« Voilà pour toi.  
\- Il ne fallait pas, je ne le mérite pas.  
\- Je pense que tu le mérites amplement Katsuki. Car je t'aime.  
\- Imbécile, moi aussi, je t'aime. Files avant que ta famille vienne te chercher par la peau du cul. »

Ce genre de phrases était digne de Bakugo, qui sous le couvert d'insulte s'inquiétait un peu pour lui. Il serra contre lui quelques instants le jeune homme colérique.

« Tu vas me manquer.  
\- On reviendra vite, profite des fêtes avec tes parents. »

L'apprenti héros au pouvoir électrique caressa une fois de plus les cicatrices qui parcouraient le cou de Bakugo.

« Tu me raconteras ?  
\- Je te raconterai ce qui s'est passé. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je serai le numéro un, même avec ces choses. »

Denki croyait en la puissance de son petit ami. Il serait bien placé dans le classement des héros, si ce dernier calmait son côté colérique un peu plus. Le public savait déjà que Katsuki avait un sale caractère. Et rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire n'allait changer cette pensée. Il respira un bon coup.

« Merci Bakugo.  
\- De rien. »

Ses parents étaient sûrement dans le hall d'entrée de l'internat. Il se hâta pour les rejoindre. Il les trouvaient encore plus heureux que d'habitude. Il les salua.

« Content de vous revoir.  
\- Nous aussi, tu sais quoi ?  
\- Non ?  
\- On va faire un tour sur Yacht.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'on trouvait ça original. La famille Kaminari brille par son originalité. »

L'apprenti héros aux cheveux blonds roula des yeux. Ses parents voulaient se la jouer cool. Sauf qu'en faisant ça, ils étaient souvent bien loin de la réalité. Denki fit rouler ses bagages pour quitter cet endroit qu'il reverrait bien vite…

Prenant sur lui, Denki supporta sa famille qui était très énergique. Oh, il s'amusait, mais il pensait surtout à Bakugo. Il ouvrit son cadeau quand il était enfin seul. Il enleva doucement le papier cadeau, il y découvrit une écharpe, semblable à celle qui l'avait intrigué. Il y avait un mot avec un mot qui fit battre son cœur. Katsuki l'aimait et voulait rester avec lui. Il expliquait aussi brièvement son accident… Un vilain… Il aurait dû s'en douter… Pouvait-il aider son amant ? Arrêter ce vilain… Il secoua la tête. Bakugo avait le droit d'être sauvé, comme tous les autres. Vivement, que ces vacances finissent...


	26. Zinzinuler

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Vint le jour de rentrer à l'internat, il mit autour de son cou l'écharpe que lui avait offerte Bakugo. Il était bien content de l'avoir en ce moment. Le froid venait lui piquer les joues. Il avançait d'un pas déterminé. Il saurait la fin de cette histoire de vilain. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer Eijiro ou Hanta. Seul comptait de revoir son petit ami…

Il le trouva dans sa chambre, son écharpe autour du cou. Il tendit la main et saisit l'étoffe. Sentant le curant d'air, Bakugo Katsuki se tournait avec une explosion au bout de la main. Il grogna en la faisant disparaître dans sa paume.

« Ne m surprends pas comme ça, tête d'ampoule creuse.  
\- Pardon, mais ton mot me pousse à être ici et maintenant avec toi. J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ce vilain. Qui t'a sauvé ? Comment ça se fait qu'il reste des cicatrices ? »

Un soupir se fit entendre dans la pièce. Bakugo se mit assis sur son lit et tapota le matelas à côté de lui.

« Viens, je vais te raconter. »

Denki s'installa à ses côtés et mit une main sur les genoux de son petit ami, paré à changer de position si ce dernier avait besoin de soutien.

« Tout a commencé une nuit alors que j'avais soif, j suis sorti pour prendre une boisson dans le distributeur pas loin de l'école. Je sais, il ne faut pas sortir la nuit, mais j'ai cru que je serai fort pour me défendre… Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet… J'ai pris ma boisson tranquillement et je retournais à l'école, mais c'est là que je sentais quelqu'un me saisir. Tu me connais, je me suis défendu. Je suis un apprenti héros, pas un type sans défense. Mais il était plus fort, plus puissant, il m'a serré alors qu'il pissait le sang par ma faute. C'est sûrement ça qui a aidé cet abruti de Deku à me secourir, car c'est lui et son glaçon qui m'ont sorti là... »

Sentant la colère de son amant, Denki saisit la main de Bakugo. Il lui sourit.

« Il m'a pris des morceau de peau, mon sang, mes cheveux, il voulait obtenir mon alter, mais les pouvoirs ne se transmette pas comme ça… Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, récupérer mon sperme pour qu'il crée un gosse paumé avec une meuf random. Je n'ai pas voulu… Je me suis battu, créant des explosion qui attirait mon rival et son petit ami qui zinzinulaient comme des piafs pour me sauver. Et j'étais sauvé. Il faut savoir que mon enlèvement a duré deux semaines, tu dois te souvenir de ce moment. C'était l'année dernière… Avant que je fasse équipe avec toi »

L'apprenti héros fouilla sa mémoire pour se souvenir de ce moment, de la distance que Bakugo avait mit en place de la façon dont il avait défendu bec et ongles son partenaire, portant leur duo par sa puissance d'attaque…

« C'est là que je pense que j'ai commencé à t'aimer sans que je m'en rende compte. Alors merci d'avoir fait le pas vers moi. De m'aimer, de m'avoir fait l'amour et de rester malgré mes défauts. »

Denki sourit serra contre lui l'autre garçon… Peu de temps après ce moment de tendresses le jeune couple firent l'amour, inversant leur position durant la soirée. Ils s'appartenaient, et cela, pour un moment que le futur héros blond espéra long. Très long.


	27. Bonus un - Bakugo

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : point de vue de Bakugo. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tous des crétins, tous nul, seule exception, son petit ami. D'accord, il était loin d'être une lumière, un comble vu son alter électrique. Combien de fois il avait dû lui hurler dessus pour qu'il comprenne quelque chose. Son cas est moins grave que la tête d'ortie. Si son meilleur ami était un des seuls à supporter ses sautes d'humeur. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire n'importe quoi. Pour preuve, il avait emmené Mineta au quartier chaud. Et depuis ce pervers était interdit de séjour. Même les putes ne voulaient pas de cet abruti.

Il caressa la joue de sa moitié... Ils s'étaient unis toute la nuit, et il avait été au-dessus. Échanger les rôles était une manière de prendre du plaisir de façon différente. Il passa une main dans les cheveux trop jaune de l'autre garçon. Il se souvenait de ce jour où il avait commencé à l'aimer. De son efficacité de cet exercice, dans sa manière de lui obéir, et même de surpasser ses attentes. Il avait l'idée brillante de paralyser les ennemis, mettant à mal un Izuku plus déterminé à vaincre, encore une fois. Deku, cette merde de Deku avait perdu, grâce à Denki. Cette action l'avait fait considérer ce garçon, il était un bon allié. Et plus les semaines passaient, plus il s'était rendu compte que Denki était un diamant brut. Qu'avec un peu de travail et son aide, il serait un bon héros sur qui compter. Qu'il le voulait à ses côtés, absolument. Cette idée faisait son chemin, puis était arrivé son enlèvement, seuls ses souvenirs avec Eijiro et Denki l'avait aidé à tenir le coup. Denki et son sourire d'imbécile heureux. Sa tête d'ahuri lorsqu'il utilisait trop son alter. Au point de ressembler à un chauve vêtu de jaune dans un manga populaire.

Des yeux sombres lui faisaient face, c'étaient ceux de son amant qui lui souriait tendrement. Il s'approchait de lui et vint lui ravir ses lèvres.

« On se réveille enfin la marmotte ?  
\- Ouais. »

Il avait de la chance cet imbécile, s'il ne l'aimait pas autant, il lui aurait déjà hurlé dessus pour sa façon désinvolte de lui répondre. Mais ce crétin le calma en le collant à lui. Leurs corps toujours nus par leur longue nuit… C'était de la provocation… De la provocation pour lui faire avoir une érection bien dure dès le matin.

« On va se laver, on est crade. Tu viens, je dois encore te ramoner le derrière. »

Son amant pouffa, c'était aussi qu'il adorait chez Denki, c'est qu'il savait que ces petites piques étaient sans méchancetés. Elles étaient seulement une invitation pour continuer leur nuit dans la douche. Ce qui était un de ses fantasmes. Il tira le bras de son amourex et le conduisait dans les douches communes qu'il espérait vide à cette heure et pendant la période de vacances. Et elles l'étaient. Il sourit.

« Toi et moi, on va se laver en profondeur. »

Bakugo, quelques instants, plus tard, se déhancha à nouveau à l'intérieur de son amant jusqu'à la jouissance où il lui fit un suçon pour le marquer. Il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Oui, Bakugo Katsuki est possessif. Très possessif.


	28. Bonus deux - ShotoIzuku

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : J'espère que ce shoto/izuku vous plaira.

* * *

Shoto Todoroki lâcha un soupir et posa sa main sur l'épaule sur celui qui était devenu son petit ami. Izuku Midoriya était un jeune homme très stressé… Par moment, le jeune héros en formation avait peur que ce garçon explose sous le coup de ces réflexions. Son alter était si imprévisible que si ce dernier explosait comme celui de Bakugo, il ne s'en étonnerait même pas.

« Izuku… Détends-toi…  
\- Je ne sais pas Shoto… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Depuis que... »

La santé d'All Might touchait tellement Izuku. Il n'imaginait même pas l'état de ce dernier s'il venait à quitter le monde des vivants… Il n'y avait que son père pour se réjouir de la faiblesse de l'ancien numéro un. Jamais il ne pourrait totalement pardonner à cet homme ces erreurs et ses actions. Il avait fait la paix sur certains points, car sa mère, sa sœur et le reste de sa famille semblait mieux. Son statut de numéro un avait amélioré un peu sa façon de faire. Mais il était toujours un monstre d'égoïsme… L'opposé d'Izuku et All might, toujours prêt à aidé leur prochain et même quand la situation semblait dangereuse pour eux…

« Izuku…  
\- Shoto, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si…  
\- Je serai là pour toi, on fera le deuil ensemble mon amour…  
\- Sortir avec toi est la meilleure idée qu'on a eue.  
\- Sans aucun doute. Se soutenir, c'est aussi le devoir d'un petit ami. »

Shoto se souvenait du jour où ils s'étaient déclaré maladroitement, ensemble. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Mei pour qu'ils finissent par comprendre ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. La jeune inventeuse avait été si heureuse pour eux qu'elle les avait serré fort contre elle. Ils étaient venus pour améliorer leurs costumes et le hasard avait fait le reste. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores avait un petit ami. Et pour la première fois depuis son combat contre Izuku Midoriya, il n'avait plus de son père, ni de ses flammes.

Le futur héros et son amoureux, tout deux timides n'étaient que peu sorti que tous les deux. Il y avait souvent les amis d'Izuku qui l'accompagnait. Si bien que c'est dans l'intimité de sa chambre qu'il avait échangé leur premier baiser, qu'ils avaient fait l'amour maladroitement des semaines après et surtout dans cet endroit qu'ils s'étaient promis à la fin de leurs études, de se marier.

Shoto en avait rien à faire si ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de niais. Il le devenait pour ce garçon, pour ce garçon qui l'avait tant sauvé, sa lumière au bout du tunnel, celui qui lui permettait de vivre pour lui et non pour les désirs de son père. Grâce à lui, il avait un rêve, un but à accomplir, devenir un héros respecté et partenaire de choix pour le futur numéro un, Izuku Midoriya. Il croyait en ce rêve, malgré les doutes qui traversait son amoureux.

« Je t'aime Izuku.  
\- Je t'aime Shoto. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, oubliant les peurs qui les habitaient.


	29. Bonus Trois - MomoKyoka

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Un petit Momo/Kyoka, ça fait plaisir.

* * *

Les garçons… Tous les mêmes, elle en avait assez, assez de tout ça. Momo se savait agréable à regarder, mais elle n'était pas un bout de viande pour une bande de loups affamés. Elle lâcha un soupir en entendant une énième tentative de drague de Mineta. Il lui fallait comme preuve pour qu'il se mette en tête qu'elle était heureuse avec Kyoka. L'embrasser ? Non, ça serait réaliser un rêve de ce pervers. Elle en était sûre. Parce que c'était prouvé scientifiquement, la plupart des hommes hétéros fantasmaient sur deux femmes s'embrassant. Elle réprima un frisson d'horreur, mais elle pouvait le sentir parcourir son dos silencieusement. Elle sera le poing, elle avait qu'une seule envie, envoyer ad patres le garçon. Elle se retenait de toutes ses forces.

Elle vit Hanta se tendre et mettre sous silence le pervers. Le garçon avait fini par comprendre que les mots de ce gros dégouttant altérait les cours qu'elle donnait généreusement. Sans rien demander en retour, juste de meilleurs résultats à l'école Yuhei. Elle remonta ses lunettes ovales sur son nez. Elle devait rester concentrée… Elle l'était jusqu'à la pause qu'elle accordait à ses étudiants. La jeune femme lâcha un soupir, elle sentit un souffle derrière elle, n'en pouvant plus, elle envoya rejoindre l'infini de l'espace Mineta.

« Joli lancé.  
\- Merci Kyoka, ce garçon me courrait sur le haricot.  
\- C'est pour ça que je t'avais dit de le virer hier.  
\- Mais…  
\- Tu ne peux t'en vouloir s'il rate ces examens théorique. Tu es trop gentille avec lui.  
\- Je sais... »

Momo sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se penchait pour voir que la propriétaire de cette main était sa petite amie. Kyoka lui sourit et s'approcha soudainement de son oreille.

« Je te masserais en privé. »

La jeune demoiselle se mit à rougir. Kyoka n'était pas du genre à dire tout haut ce qu'elle faisait en privé. Étonnant quand son pouvoir était lié au son. Mais elle ne cherchait plus la logique dans les caractères des gens. Il n'y avait que Bakugo qui était à l'image de son alter, explosif. Pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle se demandait comment Denki pouvait l'aimer. L'amour était une chose étrange, elle qui était amoureuse, elle ne savait pas comment son amitié s'était progressivement transformée. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Kyoka était une fille vraiment géniale. Elle arrivait à la comprendre avec un simple regard. Qui plus est ses baisers la rendait complètement molle. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir raison de son intelligence, de sa façon d'être. Elle l'aime tout simplement.

Momo fini son cours, elle congédia les garçons de la chambre pour saisir la main de sa moitié et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Chaque jour avec toi est encore meilleur que le précédent.  
\- C'est toi qui le rends beau Momo. Tu es magnifique, tellement que j'ai du mal à croire que c'est vrai.  
\- Et pourtant ça l'est, tout est réel.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime ma rockeuse. »

Les deux filles se sourirent et comme promis Momo eu droit à un massage de sa petite amie et d'autres baisers en bonus. Elles s'aimaient avec tendresse.


	30. Bonus quatre - Threesome

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Un petit threesome pour la route, le trio est surprennant, enfin, je crois.

* * *

Eijiro aimait beaucoup de choses dans la vie, l'une d'entre elles était le sexe. Oh, il ne s'en cachait absolument pas. C'est pour ça qu'il avait aidé Mineta. Il avait voulu pour ce garçon, le meilleur, mais le jeune homme avait fait une erreur. Malgré ses bonnes actions, les filles du quartier chaud ne voulaient pas croiser cet être pervers…

Il posa un regard sur sa montre, il était en avance, et bien habillé. Il savait que s'il faisait les choses bien, il aurait non pas un, mais deux partenaires. Il avait eu que peu d'expérience à trois, alors, une part de lui voulait le refaire assez pour se prétendre un expert. Cette fois, il avait opté pour un couple de garçons, pas un de sa classe, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Shoto et Bakugo ne seraient pas du genre prêteur. Ils ne connaissaient pas d'autres couples homosexuel mâles dans ses proches, du coup, il avait cherché sur internet. Et il avait trouvé un duo intéressant pas peureux de l'ajouter dans l'addition. Il avait sur sa veste une rose jaune. Le signe distinctif qu'il avait choisi avec le duo…

Attendre était toujours une torture, une part de lui avait envie de s'en aller et de tenter sa chance avec ls hommes du quartier chaud. Mais des professionnels, ça n'avait pas le même impact. Il devait voir ce que ça donnait avec des personnes comme lui, curieuses. Il sourit en voyant les deux hommes portant une rose jaune à la boutonnière. Le premier était blond et le second avait les cheveux violets. Monoma Neito et Shinso Hitoshi, ça pour une surprise… Voilà un couple dont il ne s'était pas attendu. Le sourire du blond ne laissait aucun doute face à la suite de cette histoire, par contre Hitoshi semblait traîner les pieds.

« Oh, c'est toi le petit curieux, hâte de commencer…  
\- Moi aussi, mais ton partenaire semble moins d'accord. »

Le blond rit et s'approcha d'Eijiro le sourire en coin. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges savait que le copieur d'alter était du genre sournois, mais aussi une des personne qui n'aimait pas les gens de sa classe.

« Rien que savoir que je vais pouvoir baiser un type de la classe A, ça m'excite, ne t'en fait pour Hitoshi, je sais comment le convaincre… Il est moins possessif que l'est Bakugo. »

Il était vrai que Bakugo avait marqué comme sien tellement de fois Denki qu'ils formaient à présent le duo d'écharpes. La comparaison le fit rire.

« Si on allait autre part ?  
\- Tu as un endroit ?  
\- Ne sous-estime pas Red Riot, j'ai plus d'un endroit pour satisfaire mes amants du jour.  
\- Je parie que tu auras envie de recommencer avec nous, Hitoshi est chaud au lit.  
\- Pari accepté Neito. »

Le blond serra la main d'Eijiro. Les deux hommes allaient avoir une longue nuit devant eux. Hitoshi, bien que réticent au début, se montra encore plus convaincant que ses deux amants. Le garçon aux cheveux rouge acceptait sa défaite, rien qu'une soirée avec ces deux-là l'avait convaincu, il avait perdu. Il serait tout en dessous, la prochaine fois… Car il savait qu'il aurait une prochaine fois en voyant le sourire du duo.

« Red riot, bienvenu dans le duo des enfers.  
\- Qui devient le trio des enfers.  
\- Pour prouver que tous alters ont droit à une mise en avant. »

Il serra la main de Neito, Hitoshi posa sa main sur celle des deux autres en souriant, signe qu'il était d'accord sûrement.


End file.
